finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Curaga (Final Fantasy VIII)
Curaga is a restore magic spell in Final Fantasy VIII. It is the highest level curative spell, above Cure and Cura, allowing it to be cast to greatly restore a target's HP, or junctioned to boost stats, namely HP. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Cura spells, among other basic spells. Obtained Curaga can be obtained relatively early using the Guardian Force Siren's ability L Mag-RF. The player can refine ten Curaga spells from Tents, which can be bought from shops. By completing tests to raise the player's SeeD rank, it is easy to build up enough gil to buy thirty Tents, which can be refined to 100 Curaga spells for three party members. Curaga can also be drawn from many high-level enemies, a variety of draw points, and refined from various other items. Using Alexander's ability High Mag-RF allows it to be refined from Cura spells. One Curaga draw point on the world map is at the Galbadian continent end of the Horizon Bridge. Stats , G-Soldier, GIM47N, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King |draw points = Winhill Laguna's room (hidden, never refills), Edea's Orphanage, Esthar City (junction near city entrance), Lunatic Pandora (room with the three elevators), Ultimecia Castle Storage Room (hidden), the Galbadia end of the Horizon Bridge on the world map (Image) | refine from = L Mag-RF: Wizard Stone x1 = Curaga x5, Tent x1 = Curaga x10, Cottage x1 = Curaga x20, Whisper x1 = Curaga x50, Healing Ring x1 = Curaga x100 High Mag-RF: Cura x5 = Curaga x1 | refines into = None | hp = +22 | str = +0.20 | vit = +0.65 | mag = +0.20 | spr = +0.65 | spd = +0.10 | eva = +0.04 | hit = +0.10 | luk = +0.10 | elem-atk = No effect | elem-def = No effect | st-atk = No effect | st-def = No effect | spell power = 60 }} Use Curaga has a spell power of 60 when cast, meaning its restorative power is calculated as: : HealingAmount = (60 + HealerMag) * 60 / 2 It is cast as a spell in the Magic command or Selphie's Slot Limit Break. In addition to curing characters, it can deal damage to undead enemies. Casting Curaga in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle and Alexander by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2 as well. As Curaga cam be obtained early, it becomes an excellent choice to junction to HP-J, allowing the player to have high HP even at lower levels. Though Curaga is later outclassed by other spells for HP junctions, such as Holy, Full-life, and Ultima, it remains a useful spell to junction for both Vitality and Spirit later on. The following enemies use Curaga: Blobra, Blood Soul (uses it against zombified party members), Diablos (as a counter to Demi), and Elite Soldier. It can be reflected. References Category:Magic in Final Fantasy VIII